


well, this is the year

by saddestboner



Series: Tumblr Prompts [25]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Anniversary, Domestic, Engagement, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestboner/pseuds/saddestboner
Summary: Kris forgets their first anniversary because he sucks and he’s a terrible boyfriend.





	well, this is the year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blastellanos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/gifts).



> [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/profile)[**blastellanos**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/blastellanos/) prompted me: **-Send me a "Congrats" and I'll write a drabble about their first anniversary**.
> 
> This took way too long to write.
> 
> Title from "Go, Cubs, Go," by Steve Goodman.
> 
> If you work for the Cubs, don't read this. You won't be able to unsee it! It's sexy!

Kris forgets their first anniversary because he sucks and he’s a terrible boyfriend. 

Well, it’s not really his fault they didn’t actually _officially_ get together until, like, _right_ after game seven of the World Series. That’s _definitely_ Anthony’s fault. 

(Anthony had grabbed Kris in the showers as he was soaping the champagne off his skin and kissed the shit out of him. They ended up pressed against a slippery tiled wall, furtively jerking each other off while teammates celebrated raucously in the clubhouse just a couple feet away. Kris bit down hard on Anthony’s shoulder to keep from crying out. Anthony carried the marks on his skin for weeks.) 

So, yeah, Kris just took a big, fat ‘L.’ Anthony has clearly put some effort into a homemade dinner—it looks edible at least, Kris thinks—and setting a mood. There are rose petals carpeting the hardwood floor and flickering candles on almost every surface. Soft jazz is lilting from the stereo in the living room. What the actual fuck?

Anthony’s, like, the perfect boyfriend. Kris doesn’t deserve him.

Kris looks down at the six-pack of beer he’s clutching against his chest and feels like a heel.

Anthony winces. He’s wearing an apron with **Kiss the Chef!** in the colors of the Italian flag. There are little smiling cartoon meatballs stenciled on and everything. He’s ridiculous. 

“You totally forgot, didn’t you.”

“I—I didn’t forget! Happy anniversary.” Kris thrusts the six-pack of beer into Anthony’s chest. “Here you go.”

“You got me horse piss for our one-year anniversary?” Anthony looks down at the six-pack and then up at Kris, lifting an eyebrow and somehow managing to make it look both judgmental and really attractive. “How romantic.”

Kris groans and rubs his hands over his face. “Yeah. I forgot. I’m sorry,” he says, glancing toward the dining room. Candlelight flickers, and elongated shadows dance against the walls.

“It’s fine, Kris. Seriously.” Anthony sets the six-pack on the kitchen counter and reaches for Kris’s hands. 

“It’s not fine, you did all this for me and I feel like an ass,” Kris says, letting Anthony take his hands in his. 

Anthony tugs him toward the dining room. “This amazingly awesome dinner I totally made from scratch isn’t gonna eat itself, you know,” he says, pushing Kris into one of the chairs. He lets his hands settle on Kris’s shoulders.

“Let me make it up to you,” Kris says, twisting in his seat toward him. He reaches for his hand and flutters his eyelashes. Anthony’s always been a sucker for the eyelashes.

“Make it up to me how?” Anthony leans in, a slow smirk spreading across his face.

Kris grins. “Like this?” He leans up, traces his fingertips along the curve of Anthony’s jaw, and kisses him gently. 

Kris’s lips are a little dry and chapped, but it’s still a pretty good kiss. Anthony just seems to instinctively know what Kris wants, which is the full press of Anthony’s body against his, warm hands roaming his back, a little teeth and some tongue. Kris lucked out with the whole boyfriend thing. 

Anthony cups a hand against the back of Kris’s neck and pushes and pushes until Kris backs up against the wall. Something digs into his hip and Kris puts a hand out, palm landing on the sideboard. His fingers brush up against the smooth metal edge of a candlestick and Kris manages to break their kiss. Anthony gnaws on his shoulder.

“We should probably, like… blow out all the candles before we take this any farther,” Kris manages.

Anthony slides his arms around Kris’s waist. His fingers slip under the back of Kris’s shirt and go wandering. “You’re boring.”

“I love you, but I love not setting my condo on fire even more,” Kris says, shivering under Anthony’s attentive hands. 

“You love me, huh?” He scratches gently down Kris’s back.

“Bedroom, Romeo,” Kris mutters, turning his face and pressing his mouth into Anthony’s neck.

“Fine. You win this round.” Anthony drags a fingertip down between Kris’s shoulder blades, making him squirm. 

Kris grins against Anthony’s shoulder, presses a quick kiss to the side of his neck. After they blow out all the candles, Kris grabs him by the hand and practically drags him to the bedroom.

There are even more rose petals. Kris tries even harder not to feel like a heel and fails miserably. He’s so going to make this up to Anthony, preferably through lots and lots of sex.

“It’s fine,” Anthony says like he can read Kris’s mind. He slips the apron off and drapes it over the bedpost. “You’re wearing way too many clothes. Nakey time.”

“Nakey time,” Kris deadpans, collapsing on the mattress and sending some of the petals fluttering to the hardwood floor. “Remind me again why I’m dating you?”

“Because of this?” Anthony gestures to his dick, shakes his hips, and grins.

“Fuck off.” Kris grabs a pillow and chucks it at his face.

Anthony strips off his shirt and kicks off his jeans, and—well, maybe he kind of had a point. At the very least, it doesn’t hurt his case.

Anthony kicks his pile of clothes to the side and climbs onto the bed next to Kris. “Your turn.”

Honestly, if there’s anything Kris hates about dating Anthony it’s this. Well, Kris hated it when he was dating Jessica too, and Bryce before that. The whole show of undressing for a partner. It makes him feel like he’s on display, even more so with Anthony. Anthony looks at him like he’s some tasty morsel, his eyes like twin spotlights trained right on Kris. It makes him feel—

“I swear to God, if you don’t start taking your clothes off I’m gonna explode. And not in the sexy way,” Anthony barges into Kris’s thoughts. “In the _Scanners_ brain-splodey way.”

Kris pauses, makes a face. “ _Dude_.”

“I’m being serious.”

“Still. That’s kind of a boner-killing mental image.” Kris laughs.

“Let me make it up to you then.” Anthony grins and leans in, flicking open the top button on Kris’s shirt, then the next one and the next one. 

Kris shrugs out of his shirt and lets Anthony guide him back onto the bed. He settles next to Kris and runs a hand appreciatively down his chest to his stomach to the waistband of his jeans.

Kris lifts his hips and Anthony helps him out of his jeans.

After their clothes have been shed, Anthony grabs some a little thing of lube out of the nightstand and squeezes some of it into his palm. He works it all over his hand—earning a side-eye from Kris—and then he scoots next to Kris.

Anthony waggles his eyebrows and flashes Kris a big, goofy grin before leaning in and kissing him again, as he wraps his slippery hand around both of their erections.

“Your hand is cold,” Kris mumbles against the corner of Anthony’s mouth before kissing him back. 

“Would you’ve preferred I not use _any_ lube?” Anthony snarks, as he slowly circles his hand around both of their cocks.

Kris swallows down a quiet laugh and just kisses him back. Point made. 

Anthony gets into a pretty easy rhythm as he works his hand around them. Occasionally he leans in and kisses whatever exposed bits of Kris’s skin he can get his mouth on as he moves his hand over them. 

It’s not _too much_ —not like when they first got together and they were stealing moments together in the dark, shadowy tunnels and corridors behind the dugout—but it’s enough. 

It’s enough because it’s Anthony, and Kris really likes Anthony.

Kris’s orgasm comes as a surprise, his cock jerking as he spills all over Anthony’s hand. It dribbles onto the bedsheets and Kris pulls a face.

Anthony’s mouth finding the juncture where Kris’s neck melts into his shoulder shakes him out of his thoughts about cleaning jizz stains out of the laundry.

“Love you, babe,” Anthony murmurs. His warm breath skitters across Kris’s neck, raising goosebumps.

“Love you too, loser.” Kris slips his arms around Anthony and presses little kisses against his shoulder as he rolls his hips forward. Anthony’s cock, slick with Kris’s come, rubs against Kris’s belly. “Now hurry up and get off so we can eat our anniversary dinner.”

Anthony’s fingers press against Kris’s chin as he tips Kris’s face up into a soft kiss.

Anthony pauses and breaks the kiss. He tilts his head and his brow furrows. “Did I remember to blow out the candles?”

Kris rolls his eyes. “Yeah, you did.”

“Okay then.” Anthony leans back in to resume the kissing. Kris tolerates it. “Think I’m gonna need your help though.”

Kris laughs softly as he curls his fingers around Anthony’s cock and starts jerking him off, his grip tight and firm how Anthony likes it. 

Anthony’s kind of a loser, but he’s Kris’s loser so it all works out okay.

Anthony comes a few minutes later, shaking against Kris’s chest with the intensity of it. Kris strokes his hands on Anthony’s back in slow circles, kissing him all over his face as he comes down from it. 

“Top notch hand job as usual.” Anthony pats Kris on the cheek.

Kris pushes him away and shakes his head, snorting out a laugh. “I hate you.”

Anthony just grins so wide Kris wouldn’t be surprised if it cracked his face in two. “Love you too, babe.”

Kris hops off the bed and grabs a handful of Kleenex out of the box on the nightstand before tossing it onto the bed next to Anthony. 

“Hungry?” Kris asks, as he slips his boxers on and pulls a clean pair of sweatpants out of his dresser drawer. 

“Starving,” Anthony says. “And Kris?”

“Yeah?” Kris looks over his shoulder at Anthony.

“Happy anniversary.” 

Anthony’s holding out his World Series ring and it takes Kris a couple minutes before he realizes Anthony’s… Anthony is fucking proposing to him with his World Series ring. What the hell.

“Dude,” Kris says.

Anthony huffs and reaches out, snagging Kris’s wrist in his hand. He holds the ring back up. 

“Kristopher Lee Bryant, would you do me the honor of letting me put a ring on it?”

“Anthony. You know I have one of my own, right—”

“Just put the ring on and play along.” Anthony slips it onto Kris’s finger.

Kris looks down at it. When he lifts his hand, the lights glint off the diamonds and rubies that spell out **Cubs** in red and white.

He turns the ring until the **RIZZO** on the side is showing.

“Okay. Yes,” Kris says.

“Yes, what?” Anthony looks at him expectantly.

Kris sighs. It takes everything in him not to smile. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Anthony beams, looking very pleased with himself. “Hey Chicago, whaddaya say—”

“Shut up, Anthony.” Kris slips his arms around Anthony’s neck and shuts him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> The author of this piece intends no insult, slander, or copyright infringement, and is not profiting from this work. This story is a complete work of fiction and does not necessarily reflect on the nature of the individuals featured. This is for entertainment purposes only. If you found this story while Googling your name or the names of your friends, hit the back button now.


End file.
